Go Insane
by awesomest99er
Summary: Random parody of Let It Go. This version is much cooler...And also the building castle seen 'cause she doesn't do ice. XD Rated T because it mentions knives. (I got the idea from a picture where they just did the one part that says, "Go insane! Go insane! Throw some glitter, make it rain! Then I just decided to make the whole thing because I can.)
1. Song

Unicorns pooping in the sky tonight

And I really like cake

A kingdom of perpetual excitement

And it looks like I'm the queen

Pandas screaming like the weirdness that's inside

Couldn't keep it in

Doctors know I've tried

Don't let them in, don't let them see

Be the calm girl you always have to be!

Conceal, don't feel

Or they'll complain

Well they've complained!

Go insane, go insane

Throw some glitter, make it rain

Go insane, go insane

And don't take your medicines!

I don't care what they're going to say

Let the weirdness go on

Fairies never bothered me anyway

It's funny how some years in the asylum

Makes it seem like so much has changed

And the doctors who once controlled me

Will never find me here!

It's time to see what I can do

Test the limits and be weird

No right, no wrong

When it's only me

I'm free!

Go insane, go insane

I'm the princess of unicorns

Go insane, go insane

I LOVE TO EAT CHOCOLATE

Here I am

And here I will nap

Let the weirdness go on

My strange thoughts bounce around my head

My knives are causing pain all around

And one thought creates epic rainbows

I'm never going back

I don't need no meds!

Go insane, go insane

I'll be unstoppable

Go insane, go insane,

That normal girl is gone!

Here I stand

In the middle of the night

Let the weirdness go on

Fairies never bothered me anyway


	2. Building of The Cloud Rainbow Castle

Elsa trudged through some grass. She stared up at the sky. "Unicorns pooping in the sky tonight," Elsa sang, "and I really like cake. Kingdom of perpetual excitement...And it looks like...I'm the queen."

Screams echoed in the distance. "Pandas screaming like the weirdness that's inside. Couldn't keep it in...Doctors know I've tried..."

Elsa stared at the ground. "Don't let them in; don't let them see. Be the calm girl you always have to be!" she sang, mimicking the doctors from the asylum. "Conceal, don't feel, or they'll complain...Well they've complained!" Elsa took off her black glove and threw it in the air.

"Go insane, go insane! Throw some glitter, make it rain!" She shot some glitter into the air and spun around, enjoying it. "Go insane, go insane! And don't take your medicines!" (She was referring to her anti-psychotic medicines.) "I don't care what they're going to say! Let the weirdness go on! Fairies never bothered me anyway." She shot a rainbow behind her.

"It's funny how some years in the asylum make it seem like so much has changed." Elsa climbed a grassy hill and looked around. "And the doctors who once controlled me will never find me here!" Elsa ran.

"It's time to see what I can do." She started to float.

"Test the limits and be weird." Elsa pointed to some clouds and they started to turn into a castle.

"No right, no wrong when it's only me..." She nervously climbed up the stairs to the castle. Seeing it was safe, she continued singing: "I'm free! Go insane, go insane, I'm the princess of unicorns!"

She raised the towers higher. "Go insane, go insane...I LOVE TO EAT CHOCOLATE!" Elsa conjured a chocolate bar and literally inhaled it.

"Here I stand-" Elsa stomped on the cloud castle floor, enhancing the castle with rainbows. "-and here I will nap! Let the weirdness go on..."

She decorated the castle with various weird objects she conjured out of her hands. A chandelier made entirely out of gummy bears appeared. "My strange thoughts bounce around my head. My knives are causing pain all around!" She dropped a bunch of knives out the window. The screams of terrified victims satisfied Elsa. "And one thought creates epic rainbows!"

Rainbows shot out of the roof.

Elsa tore off her crown and tossed it aside. "I'm never going back! And I don't need no meds!" Elsa took out a bottle of anti-psychotic medicine and threw it out the window as hard as she possibly could.

She took out her bun and shook her head. "Go insane! Go insane!" She turned her dress into an epic rainbow dress. "I'll be unstoppable! Go insane, go insane!"

Elsa stormed over to the balcony, singing, "That normal girl is gone! Here I stand in the middle of the night!" She looked at her handiwork on the ground. Some people were screaming and running for their lives, while others were gawking at the cloud castle with a bunch of rainbows shooting out from it.

Elsa picked up a Pusheen cat with a fancy top hat, monocle, and handlebar mustache. She stroked its back while. "Let the weirdness go OOONNN!" Her voice echoed down to the village below. "Fairies never bothered me anyway."

With a dramatic flair, she turned on her heel and slammed the door shut.


End file.
